1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to mobile phone systems, and more particularly, to a common oscillation source simultaneously serving multiple communication chips in one device.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional communication system 100. Currently, mobile phones provide various functionalities in addition to telephone communication. For example, in FIG. 1, a mobile module 110, a Bluetooth module 120 and a WiFi module 130 are simultaneously implemented in one device, each operating at different frequencies. Specifically, according to known power saving technologies, these modules may operate in either a busy mode or an idle mode, with different frequency sources required. The mobile module 110 uses a first high oscillator 112 for busy mode, and an oscillation source 114 for idle mode. Likewise, the Bluetooth module 120 and WiFi module 130 also require corresponding high and low frequency oscillators 122, 132, 124 and 134 in either mode. The disadvantage of the architecture is that since two oscillators are required for each module, circuit redundancies and costs proportionally increase when multiple modules are implemented together. Additionally, the total power consumption of the oscillators is significant. When all modules are operating in the busy mode, a power shortage may quickly occur, reducing the mobility of the communication system 100. Thus, a more efficient architecture is desirable.